A Promise A Gyarados Two Lovebirds
by RainZero
Summary: Nyehh, just read it xD Brendan x May Just a short little fluff I came up with in a dream c:


Note ; The characters are Brendan {Yuki} and May {Haruka}. This will take place before the storyline of Pokemon Emerald Version, and a little bit after.

What you shall read soon is the beginning and the end of a tale. The tale of Brendan and May, a pair of childhood friends.

5 Years Before The Events Of Pokemon Emerald

"Hey! Let's go play with the Pokemon in the wild grass!" suggested May.

"N-no! Your dad said not to! The Pokemon in the Johto region aren't as nice as the ones in Hoenn!" Brendan said.

"Aw, it's okay! I'm sure they won't harm two little 5-year-olds! So let's go, Brendan!" coaxed May.

"No means no. I'm not moving anywhere from here!" defied Brendan.

"You're such a buzz-kill! I'll go myself! Don't get jealous when I come back and have a Pokemon of my own!" May ran off into the grass as she yelled back at him.

"It's been five hours, maybe I should go look for her…" thought Brendan. And so he went in the direction that May ran off to. He walked for a while, and saw a hat of some sort that was coloured green and white. It was May's hat!

"Oh! Where did she go!" He looked, and looked, and looked until it was sunset. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It sounded close, and familiar. He headed towards the noise, and he saw May lying unconscious at the feet of a Rattata. Desperate, he threw his shoe at the Rattata's eye. Surprisingly, it worked. The Rattata backed off and May was finally safe. Despite his small figure, Brendan was quite strong, even for a 5-year-old. He carried May and started to walk back to New Bark Town.

"Hey Brendan, thanks for coming to save me." May said in a slurred voice.

"It's nothing, we're friends aren't we?" replied Brendan.

"Can you promise me something?" asked May.

"What is it?" inquired Brendan.

"Promise me that for the rest of your life, you'll save me when I get in trouble." demanded May.

"I promise!" promised Brendan.

5 Years After The Events Of Pokemon Emerald

Brendan and May had had a tie during their last Pokemon battle. Which was 5 years ago, a little bit after May defeated the Pokemon League. They decided to find out who was the strongest once and for all. And they decided the final match on who could catch the most Magicarp.

"Hey May, do you still remember that promise we made 10 years ago? When we were 5?" Brendan asked out of nowhere.

"Hm, yeah. I made you promise that you would save me whenever I would get in trouble." May answered.

"W-well, I-I was thinking that y-you a-and I co-" Brendan was interrupted by a raging Gyrados. It must have evolved while Brendan and May were fishing. Brendan was thrown all the way to the shore, and May was stuck in the barely damaged boat, right in front of the Gyrados. She was knocked out, just like when the Rattata attacked her.

"HOLD ON MAY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" roared Brendan. He threw a Pokeball into the water, and out popped a Swampert. Brendan leaped onto Swampert's back and said, "Swampert! Swim over to that Gyrados and use Hyper Beam on it!"

"Gwrouughh!" A beam of light came out of Swampert's mouth and hit the Gyrados right in the chest! But it countered and used Dragon Rage! Swampert used Double Team and created a double, that double was being attacked by Gyrados, who didn't notice Brendan throwing out Swellow to Fly May to a safer place. As soon as Swellow rescued May, Gyrados noticed. It turned it's back on the double and then used Waterfall on Swampert and Brendan. The waterfall never came. Instead, it was blocked by Protect. Specifically, Wally's Gardevoir!

"Need some help there Brendan?" teased Wally.

"Yes, yes I do!" screamed Brendan.

"Okay then! Let's knock out this Gyrados!"

Within an hour, Gyrados was defeated. Brendan remembered May.

"May!" Brendan yelled as he swam to the shore where May lay. He carried her on his back and started towards Lilycove City. Wally offered to help, but Brendan couldn't hear him; he thought only of saving May. A few days later, May woke up.

"Ughh, my head hurts…" mumbled May half-asleep. She noticed Brendan. "Has he been here the entire time?" she thought. She poked him, and Brendan woke up immediately.

"May! You're okay!" Brendan exclaimed between tears of joy.

"Thanks for saving me again Brendan."

"Hey, a promise is a promise!"

"Here's a little thank-you gift." May kissed Brendan full on the lips. By the time Brendan realised it, she had already pulled away.

"Uhh, duh." babbled a very happy Brendan. He struggled to put his thoughts into words. "Um, May, why did you do that?"

"You dummy, it's because I like you. You're always helping me and saving me. How could I not?"

"Well, I like you too! Would you…. go out with me?"

"Of course, I've waited so many years for those words."

They sealed the deal with another kiss.

And so ends the tale of Brendan and May, a pair of childhood friends and a couple of lovebirds


End file.
